Silent Hill Deaths
by Zaikia
Summary: the many deaths of Shell. Each death is different and comes from a monster that I personally came to like. This came out of boredom…


**Silent Hill Deaths**

Summary: the many deaths of Shell. Each death is different and comes from a monster that I personally came to like. This came out of boredom…

…**.**

**Death Number 1: Grey Children**

Flashlight in hand, Shell walked down the dark hallway of the school. Cursing quietly to herself, she deeply regretted coming to Silent Hill.

"What a horrible town….." she mumbled.

All of a sudden, she heard rustling from behind her and she slowly turned around, gasping when she saw a pack of Grey Children. All three of them wielded knives.

"SHIT!" she shrieked and was about to run off in the other direction, but one Grey Child lunged and attached itself to Shell's legs. "W-whoa!" she yelled out and fell onto her back. The creature's laughing was distorted and disturbing.

SHUNK!

The creature clinging to her leg stabbed the back of her thigh with the knife. She let out a loud scream of pain and tried to get the creature off her leg, but the other two pinned her down and began stabbing her with their knives.

Shell's screams turned to loud gurgling as she began to choke on her own blood. The creatures continued to softly laugh as her gurgling died out and she finally died in a puddle of her own blood. The monsters took out their knives from the human's corpse and slowly lurched away to torture another human.

**Death Number 2: Mumbler**

GROWL

Breathing heavily, Shell kicked at the door, thrusting her shoulder against it. But the door seemed like it was made of metal and she let out a groan as her shoulder throbbed with pain.

"Damnit!" she swore loudly, shining her light on the headless creatures before her. They seemed to resemble headless teddy bears with long, intimidating claws. "I am not gonna die here!" she whispered.

She saw a door on the other side of the room, but that meant she would have to run through the army of headless creatures. She decided to go for it and bolted for the door. But then she felt one of the creatures slash her leg and she yelled out as she hit the ground harshly. She rolled onto her back and attempted to scoot away from the creatures, but they only walked towards her and a couple of them rose their clawed hands.

Shell ducked one of their swings and tried to reach for her gun, but a pain suddenly erupted in her throat. She couldn't talk….or breathe. And that's when she realized her throat had been slit open.

Gasping and struggling for breath, Shell collapsed, hands clutching her throat as blood seeped through her fingers. The creatures just watched.

Within minutes, she finally lost all life in her body and went limp on the rusted floor, blood still seeping through her open throat.

**Death Number 3: Lying Figure**

"Die you monster!" she shouted, empting the gun at the monster before her. Her gun clicked. "Shit!"

The monster made some sort of gurgling noise and the hole in its chest enlarged and before she could even do anything, a strange mist came out from the hole and enveloped Shell.

She immediately began to cough harshly, blood appearing in her hands. She felt her chest tighten, her heart about to burst from her chest. The coughing became harsher and she finally collapsed on the ground, wheezing loudly from the poisonous mist.

It wasn't long before the poison reached her heart and disintegrated it.

**Death Number 4: Mannequin**

Shell gave a loud pain-filled grunt as the monsters top legs hit her head with such a force; it caused her to fall backwards.

SPLAT!

And her head connected with the corner of a rock, piercing the skull and causing immediate death. Her body lay on the ground, eyes wide open as blood from her head pooled around her.

(Oh jeez, that would be a sucky death….)

**Death Number 5: Bubble Head Nurse**

Gasping, Shell ducked as the nurse's pipe came towards her. She heard it connect with another nurse's face and she winced in pain.

CLANG!

A pipe connected with the top of her head and she groaned, falling to the ground. Another pipe collided with her head and it wasn't long before she was beaten to death by pipes.

**Death Number 6: Pyramid Head (accidental)**

Pyramid Head sliced open a Mannequin and swung his Great Knife behind him.

Only to hear a scream and then a squishing sound, followed by a gurgle. He halfway turned and saw that his Great Knife had completely gone through the human's stomach. Blood poured out from her mouth and down her chin. He grunted, yanking his weapon out and the human fell to the ground, dead.

Pyramid Head gave a small sigh. "Oh great…Now how am I gonna explain to Alex about _this_?"

Alex was going to be one pissed off human.

**Death Number 7: Scraper**

SCRAP…..SCRAP

"GO AWAY!" she screamed, running down the hallway. "SHOO! STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANG-!" she was stopped because one of the Scrapers had appeared from around the corner and let both weapons impale her chest.

She gurgled and once the monster yanked its weapons out, she was dead before she hit the ground. All the while, the Scraper walked away.

**Death Number 8: Sniffer Dog**

"Shit! Not these guys again!"

The dog's long tongue wrapped around her neck and she felt her life being drained away. "Ugh…" she moaned and collapsed to the ground as the monster took its tongue back.


End file.
